User talk:PSUAvatar14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Alone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon Nominations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Millennia2 (Talk) 02:03, December 18, 2011 Since its been some time since our last meeting, it’s only fair that we have the opportunity to add some more nominations, if need be. So, until the 31st we can add new nominations if we feel like it. If you can think of some, just add them to the main page. We’ll wait to notify the alternates until then, in case their work gets nominated somewhere. Then we can do our final round of voting and set a date. Lady suggested for the final round that we each choose three in each category instead of the yay/nay/neutral system from before. I’m okay with that change. Thoughts? -- 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) New award category? I have been thinking, since we have an award for "outstanding (new/guest) author" and "outstanding editor", wouldn't it also be interesting to have an award for "outstanding illustrator"? Lately is has become a trend to make up own images for fanon, and the illustrations are a part of the fanon as much as the actual writing is, so I think it should have its own award as well. What do you think. 22:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :When I first suggested it to ARG, I thought we wouldn't have enough candidates either, but actually, that's not true. Even though the winner is already probably rather obvious, ARG pointed out to me that there are other candidates than Firebender: :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Category:French Froglegs art (fanon) Frenchie :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Syra.jpg Ultimate :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Staffmeeting.png Madame Subclause :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:AsamiStory.png Moon Beam :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/File:ABCLAF_Aang.png TAD :*http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Avatar_Rhythm_Images_%28fanon%29 Black Monkey :There are more users than we think that have already made their own images. I think we have more than enough candidates to fill out this category. 22:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That should not be the criteria to turn down an award. Do you see anyone overtaking TAD in the romantic story category? Her ABCLAF is going to blow every other nomination out of the water, it is set in stone to win for sure, but we still have the category. The only thing that matters is that we need to be able to gather enough candidates and we can. The awards isn't just about winning it, it is also about the honor of being nominated, of having one's work appreciated enough to be considered a candidate, regardless their chances of winning. 22:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I realize that it will most likely be a landslide victory for FB, but even if that's the case, she deserves the award. And putting it up now might persuade other to make more images themselves, in the hope that they will have a shot to for that award someday, as I don't think anyone can win it twice. :::Well, you can always create your signature pages :-) 22:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Voting We've begun the final round of voting. I sent out emails out to the possible alternates. -- 18:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Tie votes We're almost done - we have some ties to resolve. They are: Outstanding Drama Series between Avatar: Wanted and Avatar: Guardian (1 needed), Best Male Main Character between Sonam and Shirou (1 needed), Best Female Main Character between Ming, Min, and Sai (1 needed) and Single Achievement Award between The Ultimate Waterbender, AvatarRokusGhost, and Dragon of The West (2 needed). We need one vote from each council member for each of these, except for the Single Achievement Award, in which we need two more votes from each council member. Since Mageddon voted for both Guardian and Wanted, he will be the alternate in this final phase. -- 23:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Preventing tie votes Here’s an idea I had for how we can deal with potential tie votes. For each of the categories we don’t have a community suggestion in, we rank the potential nominees from first to last, and they would be allocated points as such. For instance, if there are five nominees, when Lady ranks them, her first choice would get four points, the second three points, third – two, fourth – one and fifth – zero. These would be added to the points KFB, Bos, Mill and I give with our own rankings. Whichever has the highest number of points becomes the council’s collective first choice and the rest follow in order. If there is a tie between the council’s third and fourth choice when this phase ends, the third choice of the council would take precedence and become the nominee. If we do this ahead of time, the tie would be broken on the 21st by an automatic trigger. This means there would be no time delay in between the community nominations and the final voting. Also, its more unlikely that we’ll have a tie with this system. So, if we do this, everyone would give their rankings for Outstanding Romance, SAO – Illustrator, Supporting Male and Supporting Female, all except Mill would vote for Outstanding Drama, all except Bos would rank the Main Male and Villain, all except Lady would rank the Main Female and Editor, only Bos and Lady would rank Drama writing and only KFB and Lady would rank SAO – Author. We could just do it like that, or we could bring in alternates, although that might not be necessary (plus Omashu and Mageddon, two of our previous alternates, are also in the Drama writing category.) I think this will help things run smoothly without taking too much hastle on each of our parts. If you think this is a good idea, please say so and do your rankings soon. If not, we have to come up with something else in the next couple days because this is kind of time sensitive now. -- 21:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tie breaking Did mine. -- 06:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Tie-breaking? Comment is requested on whether or not we should vote to break the tie. -- 14:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC)